Kitsune Style God-Fist
'''Kitsune Style God-Fist '''is the name of the devstatingly powerful and deadly Taijutsu form created by the composite study and efforts of Rasetsu Uzumaki and his Biju, Kurama, The Nine-Tailed Fox. It is a sinister and deadly ansatsuken taijutsu form with a vast array of mystical properties and taijutsu techniques/moves which are derived from its usage, capitalizing on Rasetsu's ability to synchronize with Kurama and adopt an extremely deadly, feral and instinctive fighting style. The key characteristics of the fighting style are insanely quick, brutal, and skillfully placed blows which rain down on the opponent from all sides. Appearance Background Abilities There vast roster of different techniques, movements and striking methods within Rasetsu's personal fighting style are seperated into two columns, a high stance, consisting of Rasetsu standing in a rather hunched over fashion with his arms held out in a long extended fashion, palms open and fingers spread between eachother so as to replicate the appearance of a foxes claw ready to strike at any moment. And the low stance, which is shown when Rasetsu takes on a more feral stance, crouching low and using his bodies flexibility to "stand" on all fours similar to a feral fox itself. In order to bring out the true potential of the fighting style however, the user must be capable of exploiting both these stances to the point of being capable of switching between them freely and capitalizing on both their strengths, all the while continuing to fight back their opponents at the exact same time. This aspect of Rasetsu's fighting style is but another testament to the fact that it is shown time and time again to be an extremely powerful and devastating form of Taijutsu, constantly keeping even the most seasoned and skilled of opponents on edge at any given time, rendering the slightest miscalculation completely exploited by Rasetsu thanks to the extraordinary speed and brutality of the fighting. The style itself consists of movements which mimick the actions of foxes as well as the brutality of the nine tailed fox itself dwelling within Rasetsu's body, utilizing wild, high flying and seemingly random movements to close the distance to the opponent and deliver blows to places where they do not anticipate, thus leaving them vulnerable even when they believe they are guarding in the correct area. A master of this fighting style such as Rasetsu is shown with the ability to casually toss large quantites of opponents about like ragdolls, using his powerful momentum-based strikes to slingshot into his opponents and his opponents themselves into obstructions in the surroundings, causing extremely vital flesh wounds and the shattering of bones alltogether. The strikes themselves are shown to be used through Rasetsu's hands having adopted the shapes of Kitsune Claws, hence their open shape, fingers spread. By consolidating his chakra and force to condense into his fingers, wrists, and palms, rasetsu literally transforms his hands into deadly claws that are capable of quite easily sheering through hundreds of meters of bedrock with casual ease, as shown during his first encounter with Haseo Uchiha and Kukai Hyuga. Through using his opened palms as conduits for even greater levels of building chakra, Rasetsu can form an extremely sharp weapon out of his hands which are capable of easily piercing through even the mightiest and most durable of defenses without much effort on behalf of Rasetsu himself, due to the she level of sharpness which the chakra and overall movement itself takes upon. Trivia Category:Jutsu